The Diary of the First Bionic
by ShadowGirl0101
Summary: What if there was someone else that met the 3 bionic siblings their first day of school, and she happened to be Leo's best friend. Not only is she becoming friends with them, but she has her own secrets as well. She's bionic, but the others don't even know that. And for the least of her problems that's not even her biggest secret. (More inside) OC
1. DOTFB: Summary

What if there was someone else that met the 3 bionic siblings their first day of school, and she happened to be Leo's best friend. Not only is she becoming friends with them, but she has her own secrets as well. She's bionic, but the others don't even know that. And for the least of her problems that's not even her biggest secret. What do you think they'll do when they find out, and what roll does she play in this whole adventure. Especially when she's the new best friend of Bree.

**_THERE IS NO ROMANCE BETWEEN ADAM, CHASE, OR LEO WITH MY CHARACTER!_**

**_AN: Hi guys! This is my first Fan Fiction. WOO-HOO! So I hope you like it and I mean it. I'm not going to have Claire in a romance with the boys, or girl. In fact as soon as I finish the second season, I'm going to be writing up a special little crossover for Claire but it won't happen until after the 2nd season. Maybe after the third but I'll wait until after the 3rd one is over to consider it. I hope you guys will like my story. Until next time!_**

**_Love,_**  
**_Shadow Girl_**


	2. Crush, Chop, and Burn

**AN: NEEDS MAJOR EDITING, BUT IT ISN'T SO BAD THAT IT'S UNREADABLE.**

**Name: **_Claire Lee Johnson_

**Age: **_16_

**Features: **_Long/Wavy/Brown hair, Blue-ish colored eyes, 5'6'_

**Date of Birth: **_May 2, 1996_

**Gender: **_Female_

**Relationship status:**_ Single (and lets hope it stays that way.)_

**Friends:**_ Leo Dooley, Adam, Bree, and Chase Davenport, and fictional characters from books._

**Enemies**_: Marcus and Ye-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named _

My name is Claire. In French, it means bright. Ya I know its just a random fact to just talk about all of a sudden, but its true.

I was born here in Mission Creek and I go to Mission Creek High School. And I have a secret. I'm bionic, but don't tell anyone. For those who may not know what a bionic is, it is a person who is technically engineered to be a super human. Like for examples I have Super strength, speed, smarts, and agility. Also I can mimic any voice I want, move things with my mind, I can also read minds, and I can turn invisible.

But those last 2 powers are pretty awesome. When I say read minds, I mean I can listen and talk to the one I want to talk or listen to, telepathically, and if I ever want to find a certain memory, all I have to do is have any type of physical contact with them and I can search through their mind. Like, for example, a simple handshake. And my whole turning invisible power, well speaks for itself, but I can also turn anything I touch invisible too.

But hey, I should continue with my story, or I guess stories. I have a lot. Like how I met Leo, which is in the way beginning, but not all the way, and how I met an old friend after a very long time which is way to far. So why don't I begin with right in the near the somewhat end.**(AN/: Just go with it please. I'm going to have this story up, and then the prequel, and then what happens after all of this. Trust me. What I'm doing ****_will_**** fit.)** I'm going to tell you the story of how I met Adam, Bree, and Chase, and the little crazy adventures we all had, especially with Leo.

It was a normal day of school, and its been 3 months since I've been there, and met Leo. Leo is pretty clumsy, which is pretty much how we became friends. He slammed his own locker in my face.

So anyways, I was walking down to the main halls before school started when I heard and saw Leo talking to someone in front of him.

"Do me a favor and act like you've seen the world. I have a reputation to uphold here."

All of a sudden, one of the jocks came over and wedgies Leo and I heard him scream a little as I put my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't laugh to hard.

"Good to see you too, Steve."

This is where I decide to go up and talk to them. Then the person who Leo was talking to looks at me and runs up to me half way to talk to me.

"Hi! I'm Bree. I like ponies and girl things." She said as she held out her hand

"Hi! I'm Claire and I'm normally weird and like the color black with literally everything." I said as I shook her hand politely.

Bree then let go and walked over to Leo.

"See that? I've got a bestie! I can't wait to stab her in the back." She said

"You know, just because you turn your back to me, it doesn't mean I can't hear you." I said looking at Bree.

She looked at me apologetically. I was about to say something when all of a sudden I her a loud clang and I turn around to see a tall guy holding a locker door out and passing it to the girl in front of him, which whom I'm assuming, is the owner of the locker that door belongs to.

"Um..."

"Adam!..." This guy says while pointing at 'Adam' and motions for him to come over to where he is. I was about to come in and join there conversation when Leo stops me.

"What?" I asked acting confused.

"You...stay here." He said while pushing me farther away from them.

So as you can see, I'm not that dumb because I knew they were bionic from the beginning but they don't know that, so I acted like I didn't. Which is why I acted normal when I listened into their conversation. And for those who are wondering,'Well how did she know them exactly were bionic?' Be patient my dear ones. This story has only just begun.

"Would you 2 quit goofing off. We're suppose to **not** draw attention to ourselves."

All of a sudden the bell for school to started to ring and the guy who was talking to them starts screaming and starts spinning around on the floor. I looked around and saw that everyone began to watch, while Leo, Bree and Adam start smiling and laughing almost. Then the bell stops ringing and the guy stops screaming and sits up as I walk over to them.

"What's up with Crazy?" Leo asked motioning to the guy on the floor.

"Oh. He has Ultra-sensitive b..." Was what she said before Leo cut her off with an "Ahem" and points at me.

"B..B...Boy-ish hearing. That's what I was gonna say." Liar. Not only did I read her mind, but she was horrible at lying, like really really bad at it.

The guy on the floor, who I read his mind and figured out that his name is Chase,begins to talk.

"What. Was that?"

"It's called a bell. It rings every 40 minutes 8 times a day. Soooo... Have fun with that." Leo said as every body separated to each others different classes.

I then met with them, later on, in gym class next. We all had gym together. I saw them sitting at the bleachers so I sat next to them.

"Hi there Freaks of the week."

"Hi Claire. Oh my god I forgot to introduce you guys to each other. Claire this Adam, Bree and Chase, my new and founded siblings. Chase, Bree, and Adam, this is Claire. My best buddy." He said as he messed up my hair.

"Don't ever do that again. Ever." Leo stepped back away from me. I shook everyone's hands. I started talking to Bree.

"We've already met." She said

"Oh ya. Your the girl who said she was one day going to stab me in the back."

"Ya. You remember that. Yaay." She said nervously. So me and Bree started talking for a while until Leo all of a sudden said:

"I hate gym."

"Why?" Adam asked

A ball is passed to Leo as he tries to dribble it, only to have it bounce onto his foot, as he yelped in pain, and watch as the ball bounced off.

"That's why."

"So big deal. You can't play basketball. Now Chess Club is where all the action's at." Chase said as everyone looked at him weirdly.

Then someone threw a ball at Bree. She caught it but then started to panic a little.

"What do I do." She said.

"Throw it." I suggested.

She throws it at a guy who just turned and looked at her direction only to find a basketball hit him in the face. We look shocked at first, except Adam who's laughing about this as the guy falls to the ground.

"To someone who's looking." Leo addressed.

Bree ran up to the poor guy.

"Wow! You caught that with your face." She said as I face palmed myself physically and mentally.

The boys go to the center of the court and I follow.

"For once, I'd like to show these fools up, and go all NBA in their faces." Leo said

"Then why don't you?" Chase asked.

"Look at me! There's more meat on a dog bone!"

"Plus, your just plain out clumsy." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but now, you've got us to help you." Adam said as I looked at him confused yet worried.

"Huh. Wait-what? No! These are my new drawers!" He said as he was chucked across the halfway court to the hoop and he dunks the ball in, still holding on to the hoop until he let go and dropped to the floor. Now at the time everyone was looking at him, and when he got up, everyone gaped at him and then started cheering.

"Yeah! I've got mad skills." Leo said.

While they were doing that, I was 'freaking out' about what I saw and pointing at Adam slightly.

"You..you...you...you." They all smiled nervously and Bree then said.

"Hey what's that over there." She points behind me and I look, but when I turn back around they've all scattered around the room.

It was now after school where everyone gathered around at the weekly Pep-rally.

*Announcement*  
Attention students! The pep-rally is starting. Goooooooo, Dingoes!"

There were cheerleaders, well, cheer leading.

" LETS GO! FIRED UP!"

I was on the benches reading my favorite series of all time, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, when I notice Leo signing a basketball for a girl.

"Here ya go baby." He said as he hands her the basketball. She takes the basketball and goes away when Adam and Bree walk in.

"You guys rock! Ever since gym class, everyone wants to be my friend. And there's been a certain gentleness to my wedgies." Leo said boastfully

"Well it's the least we can do. You gave us our first taste of freedom." Bree said.

"Yeah and our first taste of Salisbury steak. Uh..Yum." He agreed but in the wrong way. I came over and joined their conversation.

"What do you mean?"

"Uh. Oh I forgot to mention. They've been homeschooled all of their lives." Leo said. I then snicker at this as Adam moves over to Leo on Leo's left side.

"What's so funny?" Bree asked

"You call this..." I say motioning to everywhere around me,"place freedom. If anything, this place is a prison, where you have a 4 year sentence for whatever reason, where you can never escape. Evveer." I said as I grabbed her shoulders making sure she's looking at my eyes to see if I'm lying. Next thing you know Chase walks up, so I let go of Bree and stand where I was before, remembering I left my book on the bleachers.

"Where were you." Leo asked Chase.

"Computer Lab taking Med school courses. Guess who just became a chiropractor in the Philippines?"

Dewey the Dingo comes up to Adam and starts sniffing him.

"Aw look. The doggy likes me." All of a sudden the dog starts messing with his his hair and is sniffing louder.

"Okay doggy that's enough." He said as Dewey starts searching through Adams pockets for something.

"Hey I said that's enough." He said trying to run to get the dog away from him.

When Adam left, so did Chase and Leo. Then the guy from before, the one that got hit in the face from the basketball, courtesy of Bree, came and walked up to Bree, with me next to her. The poor guys nose was turning really red and it looked like it was growing.

"Hi. I'm Kavin. Hey aren't you the girl who tried to make me eat a basketball in gym class?"

"Aw. You remembered." Bree said in happy cheery voice.

I didn't want to intervene so I sort of stood back, but I still was listening.

"So, there's this party tonight. You wanna go?"

"A party? I've never been to one before. I mean yes I have. My whole life's a party. You're invited. Wanna dance?" She said until she broke out into a weird little dance. I than hold onto one of her shoulders so that she would stop embarrassing herself.

"Which means she'd love to." I concluded. Next you know, Adam I dragging Dewey on the floor while trying to get her off of him.

"No! It's my Salisbury steak." Adam exclaimed.

"Grr! Grr!" Dewey growled.

I walked over to Leo and Chase to ask them a little bit more about 'what happened earlier, until, when I got there, Leo said:

"Why are Adams eyes turning red?"  
I looked at Adam and his eyes were definitely turning red.

"Oh no! His heat vision." Chase said.

"His what?" Lao and I asked in unison.

He tried to whisper this next part to Leo but even if I didn't have my ultra sensitive hearing on, I would still be able to hear him.

"It's a glitch. Whenever he gets too upset his heat vision acts up.

"His what!?" I asked more terrified because I know about glitches, they're horrible.

All of a sudden, fiery lasers came out of Adams eyes and shot Dewey in the head. Dewey's head had caught on fire, but thankfully, one of the football players came over with a fire extinguisher and started putting the fire out. The thing is, Dewey was spinning literally out of control. Then what do you know, she's heading towards the cheerleaders and they notice her while they were the ought someone in the air.

"Watch out!" One of them called.

All of them then scattered except for 4 of them, and one of them was in the air. Bree saw this and super sped over there.

"I got it! I got it!" She said as she was going to try and catch the cheerleader but wasn't in the exact spot at the right time so the cheerleader fell.

"Oh oops. Over shot it. But don't worry. I know a chiropractor in the Philippines." Bree said as she then walked off.

Someone had set off the alarms and it made everyone in the gym scramble and scream. That's when Chase butt in.

"People! People!" He said and everyone stopped."Statistics show that if we don't panic, at least 70% of us will make it out alive."

Nobody moved for like 2 seconds before they all screamed even louder and started running around, scrambling for the doors, which made people bump into Chase and have him fall towards the bleachers.

When everyone had exit, two adults came in and stopped walking when the head of the Dewey the Dingo costume came rolling by their feet.

"Oh no. They killed Dewey Dingo." The women exclaimed who I then realized was Leo's mom.

I looked around and I saw Dewey sitting on the floor while a jock/football player, oh you know gets I mean, was helping the cheerleader from before, the one that Bree tried to help but didn't, up off the floor and is now limping on one leg. I looked back at the two people in front of us. Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo and I all stood in a row. When the adults looked at us we all waved innocently at them like we did nothing wrong.

"So...How was school!" The other adult said, who i am guessing is Donald Davenport do to all of the stuff I all smiled, again, innocently.

"Get in the helicopter!" He said. Now, I honestly don't know why, what possessed me to do this, but I ran with them to get to the helicopter. That was then when I realized I left my book in the gym so I quickly ran over there and grabbed it, and ran back over to them.

We all were in Mr. Davenport's living room sitting on the sofa. I say next to Bree on the edge of the couch.

"Do you realize what you've done?! I had to write a check to that school for 30 grand to make this go away." Mr. Davenport exclaimed.

"For 30 grand, I'll go away." Leo said making me giggle silently.

"We're sorry. We just wanted to be normal for a day." Bree said very sadly.

"Oh come on Donald. They're just kids. When I was their age, me and MickeyJohn, we snuck out and we crashed-" Tasha began to say until she saw the glare Mr. Davenport was giving her. "You know what, in not helping."

"Look, I designed you kids to go on highly classified missions, not tryout for the cheer leading squad." Wow. Me. Davenport was really harsh, but the kind of harsh I know about.

"We'll there goes that dream." Adam said looking up at the ceiling. Really?

"Um... Can someone explain to me what's going on here." I said, trying to act confused. They all ignored me though.

"Look, I know your mad, Big D, but these guys performed the impossible today. They made _me_ popular. I got game!"

"No you don't." I said, but they still ignored me.

"And I cured male pattern baldness with a biology rat." Chase said.

"Ooh! And I got invited to my first party! By a boy." She said while saying that last part towards Tasha.

"Oh! How exciting. We gotta get you clothes, and shoes, and we'll do.." She was cut off by another glare from Mr. Davenport, only this time it was almost like a death glare. "Again not helping." Tasha said while she sat back down.

"That's it. Leo your banned from the lab. And you three are to have no contact with the outside world. No talking, no texting, no nothing."

Adam then stood up and said:" Ooh what about the last art of Pantomime." He said while imitating a mime.

"Go to your tubes!" He said pointing to a certain direction. The 3 siblings left leaving only Mr. Davenport, Leo, Tasha and I still there.

"And you!" He points to me. "How did you even get here.

"That is for me to know and..." I was cut off by one of those glares, which weren't even threatening to me, but I had to act." I came with you guys on the helicopter." I said seeming a little scared.

"Fine, but if you tell anyone about this, I will split you into a million atoms." He said like he was crushing something in his hands, before he started walking towards the hall way.

"Oh that's so terrify-" I was cut off by him turning around and walking back towards me, so I took this sign as my time to leave. I ran out the door not looking back as I closed it. To believe that was just my first day with them, and it still wasn't over. When I got to the place where I was living at, (AN: I'll explain later where she lives and what she's done for a later episode.) Leo called me.

**"Hello?" **I asked.  
**"Hi Claire, its me." **Leo said  
**"Hi. What is it." **I asked.  
**"I need help. I'm trying to have that awesome party everyone is talking about over at my place. I was wondering if you could help."** Leo asked.  
**"Ya sure, but why would you ask me?"**  
**"Because I know that it was you who sent the fake party invites to Stephanie's when she had an avocado mask and had a zit. Those pictures lasted for weeks."**  
**"How did you know."**  
**"You were the only one there who didn't get the invite."**  
**"Oh that's great. I hope no one figures it out then, but ya I'll help. Just get the place set up for a party. It's what I don't know. 5:00. Ok then, except them around 6 o'clock. Alright. That gives you 1 hour."**  
**"Ok. Thank you so much Claire. And you didn't even ask why this time."**  
**"Leo I already know this for Adam, Bree and Chase. Your a good brother Leo." **I said before hanging up. Alright, I've got some work to do.

I quickly headed in my rolly chair and rolled in front of my computers. I quickly sent messages to everyone in the schools phones. They said."Come to this Party tonight at 6. It's a mansion with a great view, free food, and has a cool interior design(Thats people can destroy)" I sent them and I already got plenty of reply saying they'll come. I then personally called Kavin to come, knowing that Bree liked him. Once I was done with that I called Leo back up as I headed over there.

**"Hello?" **Leo said.  
"**Hi it's me. Everything's set up, and** **people have already said they're coming."**  
**"Cool. That's fantastic, but how did you do that so fast. It's been 10 minutes since our last call."**  
**"Every girl has her secret. Or as I might say, secrets." Because it was true. I had secrets. Secrets I can't even share to you.**  
**"Alright well, again thank you so much." **  
**"No problem, and since we have 50 minutes left until the party, do you need any help."**  
**"Ya actually, that'll be great."**

He then gave me a list of things to do. Which I got them all done, because it was all about food. I arrived at his house with everything, but since I don't have multiple hands, I had 3 caterers help me. I got there and set everything up so it was party material. Leo walked in.

"Wow. This place looks great." He said. There was food and there were party streamer. Leo helped with balloons and had the front gate open for guests.

"Yep, and with only 10 minutes to spare." I said while looking at my watch on my phone. "So start talking. What are Adam, Bree, and Chase.

So Leo explained to me about the bionic siblings, which I pretended to act amazed, until the party started.  
People showed up pretty quickly, so Leo went down stairs to get Adam, Bree and Chase. Yes, I did just say downstairs, its where the lab is. Leo told me. I was just looking around when all of a sudden Leo jumps on the couch and says:

"Is in your living room!" Leo shouted. I didn't quite get it but it didn't matter.

"Do the Leo! Do the Leo! Now just the sexy people!" He said and then everybody did the Leo accept me. I didn't dance. I don't dance, period. I don't really know how. If anything I can search up right now and learn how to do fan wing but maybe later. So when Leo got off the couch, I spent some time talking to Bree until Kavin came over. His nose was the shape of a watermelon. He said if it doesn't stop getting bigger, then he will be getting that thing popped.

I let Bree go and talk to Kavin, but after 5 minutes, she came back over to me.

"Thank you." She said like a million times, before hugging me to death.

"What...for?" Was the only thing that came out of my mouth before Bree let go of me.

"You invited Kavin."

"Ya so. I know you like him."

"Which is why I wanted to thank you." She said when she giggled. Before I could say anything else, I saw Chase and Adam jumping on the couch. Then the front door opened to reveal Tasha and Mr. Davenport walk in. I was wondering where they were, because I knew they wouldn't let Leo do something like this.

"What the.." Davenport said before he was cut off by a car horn. Everyone then sees Leo drive, in the house, a mini cart with some weird hat on. He parks the car.

"Hey your back." He said while getting out and heading over to the angry parents. Leo looks at them and then looks around.

"How did these people get here?!" Leo said.

"You are in _big_ trouble mister."

"Hey everybody. Thanks for coming. Get out!" Everyone went for the door. It's only been 2 hours. I was about to walk out when I hear:

"Wait. Young lady get back here." Tasha said, as I shut the door and sat on the couch.

"You kids really did it this time. And who gave Eddy cake?" We look at where he's pointing to and he points to a monitor creek with a little weird symbol representing some sort of small body made out of shapes appear with digital cake on he mouth. Adam then raised his hand a little, only for him to send it back down with a glare from Mr. Davenport. Leo then stood up.

"I just wanted them to have one more night of fun before you put them back in their display cases." Leo said

"Biologically regulated atmospheric chambers." Davenport corrected him. Really? Mr. Davenport looked at Tasha and then back to us. "Look the guns over. As of tomorrow, you're all being relocated. Permanently." He said furiously.

"What?!" All three siblings asked.

"What part of 'No contact with the outside world' did you not understand?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Where are we going?" Bree asked, clearly trying to change the subject.

"To one of my remote read watch facilities where you can complete your training."

"But this is home. This where I get my meaty flavored pellets." Adam said.

"Not anymore. Now go down stairs and pack your stuff." Wow. You know what. I can see the family resemblance in him. He's no different from his own brother.

"That's not fair! They're my best friends." Leo said until he stormed off upstairs.

"Donald.." Tasha began." When are you gonna realize that they aren't just science experiments.." She said while putting her hand on his shoulder. "They're teenagers." She said while walking upstairs. It felt awkward since I was left alone with an angry Mr. Davenport.

"Um..Mr. Davenport. I know this might not help..." I said while heading towards the door." But, you shouldn't have pushed them."

"What exactly do you mean?" He said before crossing his arms on his chest.

"You pushed them away. They thought you didn't care, and now, your just confirming it by sending them off. I mean they've looked up to you there whole lives. And now look at what's happened." I said pointing around. I then open the door an was about to leave when:

"Hey." Mr. Davenport says. I look back at him, halfway out the door.

"What's your name?"

"My name?" He nods. 'Oh my god. What if he figured out who I am.' I thought.

"Claire. My name is Claire ." I said before I closed the door, but I _swear_, I saw Mr. Davenport a little puzzled before I closed the door.

I waited a little bit before I left. I just had to look at this place once. One good look, and then I left. Waiting for the next thing to happen.

Its been 2 days since the party, and I haven't heard anything from the others. 'Wow...' I thought. 'So I guess I stayed here for nothing.' I mean it. I stayed because I knew about them, and others were going to know soon too. Or at least they were. At least they were going somewhere safe, where they can't be bothered. Oh and by the way, your probably wondering about, "Why I snapped at Mr. Davenport for letting them leave." When I'm agreeing with it. Well, for your opinion, I stayed here in Mission Creek for over a year. Ya that's right. I knew about them a long time ago, but now that they were gone, I felt like I just wasted my time. So what was I thinking of? Unrolling out of Mission Creek, but not right away, or Leo will suspect something. So anyways, today was the first day of school after what happened. I walked in there waiting to see a moping Leo, when instead I saw a happy Leo, with a big smile on his face. I was really confused so asked him about it.

"Hi Leo." I said suspiciously.

"Oh, hi Claire." He said still smiling.

"Um... Sorry to sound rude, but are you happy about about never seeing your siblings again."

"No of course not."

"Then why are you smiling?!"

"Oh...Oh., I forgot to tell you."

"Tell me what?" I asked confused. I know, I could've read his mind but I wanted to make sure he wasn't going crazy by hearing it come out of his own mouth.

So he explained to me that Mr. Davenport replaced the 'bionic siblings' with robots, so when they were sent to the remote isolated tease arch facility, they switched with their robots, so they're at his house right now, acting and playing as dumb robots.

"So what you're saying is..., is that they're still here in Mission Creek."

"Yes." He said.

I let out a lot of air, which seemed to have been stuck in my lungs before I realized something. Leo knew they were my friends to and he didn't even tell me they were leaving until after they left. So I looked at him and quickly punched him in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?!"

"For not telling me when Adam, Bree, and Chase were leaving. They're my friends too."

"Okay, okay sorry." Next the bell rang and he went to class before anyone else said another word. Im happy for them and, I guess, it turns out I won't have to leave. So I went to my classes and to be honest it went by pretty quickly. I made sure that I walked home with Leo, or as you might say, run. He just went right in and I simply walked in as he threw his back pack to the couch.

"Where are the robots. Claire and I ran all the way here to see them. And we weren't even chased." Leo said as he started leaning on the counter.

Mr Davenport handed him a glass of water. Leo took a sip out of it as Tasha began talking.

"Leo the robots are gone. We dropped them off at the recycling center." Tasha finished. Then Leo spurred out all of the water he was drinking towards his left, which, luckily, I wasn't in the way of.

"You what?!"

"Yep.." Mr. Davenport said."They're being melted down as we speak." He said while grabbing a drink." Oh, but don't tell anybody. They're probably toxic."

"No! We have to go get them! They're not robots, they're real!" Leo tried to explain.

"Okay, see. This is why I didn't want those things around. He's delusional!" Tasha said to Mr. Davenport.

"No! It's really Adam, Bree, and Chase. You've gotta believe us."

"Leo, stop." Tasha said. Then Mr. Davenport started talking.

"Leo, when I was your age, I had to say goodbye to a lot of my friends. There was Lava Man, and Stretch Legsteong, and Jo Jo Biggs and all of his friends in the Space Cantina." Davenport told Leo. I gave him the, "Really?" face.

"Those are all action figures!" Leo pointed out but still worried.

"More like fully possible pieces of my heart." Mr. Davenport exclaimed sadly.

"And besides, Leo, you have other friends. Like, for example,..." She said pointing to me."I'm sorry what was your name again."

"Claire." Mr. Davenport and I said in unison. I then looked at him weirdly, but he shrugged it off.

"Right. Claire. For example, you have other friends like Claire.

Leo huffed,"No one ever believes me!" He exclaimed while running out the front door.

I looked at the front door, and then the parents, and back again to the door, only this time, I followed Leo. He was outside the door pacing around.

"We have to do something." I suggested.

"Ya I guess since no one will listen to us, I guess were going to have to go rescue them ourselves." Leo said.

"Good then lets go."

We got there pretty fast. When we got there we were searching for the place where they might be.

"Hey how about over here." I heard him say, pointing to a hatch area dropping down, to where I'm guessing is where they are.

"Yep this is it." I said right before we jumped down. We both landed on top of piles of garbage. We quickly got up and saw that at the end of the shoot where the platform is is where Adam, Bree and Chase were at.

"Leo? Claire?" Adam asked.

"No! It's Oprah and Anne Hathaway! Get us out of here!" Leo screamed in frustration.

As if on que, Mr. Davenport and Tasha came in the door.

"Mr. Davenport!?" Bree exclaimed

"Uh...Hello, we are robots." Adam said in a robotic voice and started intimidating a robot. I mentally fist bumped my hand into my forehead.

"Dude. I think he knows." Chase explained.

"He does now." Adam said.

All of a sudden steam started shooting out of the ground in front of us, and the wall behind us started moving slowly towards a crusher, a machine connected with spikes at the end of it creating it into a stomper, and fire at the end of the tunnel. Leo screamed, which made me scream as we tried to stop being forced forward to the life killers.

"Do you mine talking about this stuff later, and GET US OUT!" I yelled.

"I'll go find a way to shut it off." Mr. Davenport said as he was about to leave, but he was stopped by Bree.

"There isn't enough time." She said

"Guys, I have an idea!" Chase said. He and the others then left and in less than a minute, they were in here with us!

"Ah. It never gets old." Adam said. Why is he enjoying being scared and almost killed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Chase asked, changing the subject.

"We came here to save you guys." Leo said turning to them, and I nodded.

"Aww thanks, we're good." Adam said."What sweet kids." He said to Bree and Chase.

"Come on let's do this!" Bree said.

"Alright. Claire, Leo, hold on to Adam." Chase instructed."We're gonna surround you guys and then we'll all go through it together, okay?"

Leo and I nodded."Okay. 3..2..."

"Hey what's that?" Leo said, letting go of Adam and walking over to a button pressing it. Then all of the stuff happening around us stopped and the wall behind us stopped moving.

"That would be the off button." Chase said.

"No, you think." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah." Adam began,"Oh, you guys didn't see that?"

Everyone gave him the,"Really?!" look.

Mr. Davenport took everyone back to his place. When we got there, Eddy started talking.

"Oh thank heavens! You all made it home, safe and-" he stops and makes a farting sound with his mouth. Then Mr. Davenport, finally, shut the dang thing off. Thank. God.

"I don't know what you kids were thinking, pulling a stunt like that. You could have seriously hurt yourselves." Mr. Davenport said, while everyone nodded.

"Yeah, but you've gotta admit, 'my robot accent was dead on.'" Adam said, saying that last part in his 'robot accent.' Which only made me roll my eyes.

"Can we please take him back to the recycling center?" Chase asked. Making Bree and I laugh.

"And Leo. Why didn't you tell us that Adam, Bree, and Chase were still here?" Tasha said.

"Because, I was trying to protect my friends." He said. He then walked over to Mr. Davenport."And I'm still gonna protect them. That's right. You wanna send them away, you have to go through me first." He said while bouncing around and holding his fists up."It's go time little man! It's not the size of the dog in the fight, its the size of the fight in the dog! There's a whole lot of fight in this doggie! Come on!" He said still bouncing. Mr. Davenport then grabbed onto his shoulders and stopped him.

"Leo! Calm down! They're not going anywhere." He said

"Oh, don't you...wait what?" Leo asked.

"Watching you guys risk your lives for each other made me realize something. Maybe I've been focusing on training the superhuman part of you and I forgot all about the human part. And I really let you guys down that way." He admitted.

"Awww." Adam started."I don't get it." He finished.

"You're teenagers. And bionic or not, you deserve to experience teenager things, like school and classes and cell phones."

Bree then jumped up from her seat. "Yes! A cell phone! I'm living the dream! Woo!" She screamed while fist bumping the air.

"Ya. Your not getting a cell phone." Mr. Davenport said. Bree then look disappointed and sat back down.

"But... What I can give you is another chance. Maybe there's a way you can live here, go to school, and go on missions."

"Are you serious?" Chase asked making everyone, including me, to stand up.

"On one condition." Mr. Davenport said,"No one can ever find out about your abilities. And you have to control your emotions so you don't glitch."

"Done." Chase said.

"Okay." Adam said.

"Absolutely." Bree said.

Mr. Davenport looked at everyone and then turned to me. "You to Claire. You think you'd mine keeping this a secret, and joining our weird little family."

"Really?" I asked a little shocked but happy.

"Ya why not." Bree asked.

"You know what. I'm pretty sure I can keep another secret." I said.

"Alright then... Welcome home." Mr. Davenport said.

Everyone started to cheer, when, all of a sudden, Adam's plasma grenades went off. We all ducked and took cover. The plasma grenades broke a little bit of the ceiling and destroyed the glass dining table. "Whoops!" Adam said.

"He has plasma grenades?!" Leo said.  
"My life just got a whole lot better." He said and everyone high fived.

We were all in the lab when we were watching live footage from upstairs. Tasha was looking at some of the couch pillows and was talking to a robot version of Mr. Davenport so he could mess with her.

"You know, I'm just not so sure about the throw pillows, they're a little plain. So..." Tasha started before she pull a bag from behind the couch and took out a blue pillow with designs on them."I got these. Are they too busy?" She asked.

"No." The robot version of Mr. Davenport said. We all started laughing.

"So you like them." Tasha asked.

"I do if you do."

Tasha then put down the pillows and say next to 'Mr. Davenport' on the couch.

"You are so sweet." She said.

Everyone was still laughing.

"That robot may be my greatest invention ever!" Mr. Davenport said while he was still laughing.

Tasha the kissed the robot only for it to start malfunctioning and freezing.

"What the...DONALD!" She screamed.

He quickly got up and started running deeper into the lab with all of us saying:

"Ooo! Busted!" We then kept laughing.

But then I stopped to look at everyone just having fun, spending time with each others company and the thing that went through my mind is this:

'I can't wait to see what happens next.'


	3. Commando App

Today was Tuesday. After what happened last week, I was probably the most happiest person alive. They made it, and it meant I could stay. So I decided to go over to there house before they walk to school so I can walk with them. I wore my usual multicolored blue scarf, my silver locket with a tiny star on it, and my usual, same, old outfit. Black biker jacket, black tank top, black jeans, and black boots.

I quickly got there, knocked on the door, and waited for about 10 seconds before Tasha opened the door.

"Hi Claire."

"Hello, Mrs. Davenport, is Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo still here?"

"Yes they are. They're in the lab."

"May I come in."

"Of course. Come on in." She said motioning inside as I walked in.

"Thank you ma'am."

I was walking towards the lab, when I could her Tasha's thoughts all the way from the elevator.

'Nice manners.' I heard her say.

It was weird. That's never happened before. A thought so strong that I could hear it without even wanting to. I just passed it off so I could continue with the day. The elevator door opened to reveal the enormous lab underneath the mansion. It was all futuristic and had computer screens, 2 consoles, a desk and a panel that, which I'm guessing, controls Eddy.

So, I got down to the lab to hear Mr. Davenport giving everyone a pep talk.

"Okay guys. You've been trained for all kinds of missions, but you are about to enter a soul-bruising, confidence crushing, apocalyptic environment..." I already knew what he was going to say, without even reading his mind. He had a slight pause before him and I both, in unison, said:

"High school." He then turned to me and looked confused.

"Oh hi, Claire. When did you get here?" Leo asked

"Literally, like about 2 minutes ago. Thought I'd walk with you guys to your official first day of school at Mission Creek High."

"Okay thanks, we appreciate that." Bree said.

"Okay, speaking of which.." Mr. Davenport said clapping his hands together while I walk over to them near the console."..Adam, Bree, your glitch test results are _fairly_ stable."

"Yes! I'm going to school." Bree said.

"I'm fairly stable." Adam said.

"But Chase , I'm still concerned about your Commando App." Mr. Davenport explained.

"Commando app? Put on some underpants, we're going to school." Leo said.

"No, see, in the face of an imminent threat, Chase's Commando app kicks in and he becomes a fearless brute, I like to call Spike. It's kind of like a fight-or-flight thing, except I took out the flight, cause,"Useless" and I replaced it with a testosterone level of like a Tasmanian Devil-wolverine-shark-lion hybrid that's always mad." Mr. Davenport said.

"Don't worry, Mr. Davenport. I promise that Spike won't rear his ugly head." Chase said

"Oh ya, you mean like last Christmas, when I made the mistake of giving Adam boxing gloves." Mr. Davenport said.

"Ugh. I'm still coughing up tensile." Adam confessed.

"Who makes that kind of mistake." I ask looking at him, but they continue their conversation anyways.

"You know letting Chase go to school isn't such a good idea. I can't risk Spike coming out." Mr. Davenport said. The others went around the console on the right, while Mr. Davenport, Leo, and I walked to the left.

"Oh, come on, Big D, Chase has to come with these guys. I'll finally get a prime spot in the cafeteria." He said while the others came over. I walked and stood between Adam and Bree. "That's right y'all. Put on your coats 'cause I'm about to ride your tail." Leo said and broke out into a little dance.

"And besides.." I started, totally ignoring Leo. "If anything goes wrong, we'll calm him down so nothing happens."

"Yeah! Don't worry. We'll make sure he stays out of trouble, right guys?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. It's one for all and all for one. Unless, of course, you guys make me look bad, in which case I'm dropping you lame-os." Bree said.

"Wow, so much for besties." I whispered to myself.

"Mr. Davenport, I can't miss school. This is the beginning of my academic achievements and career trajectory. I mean, the road to being an astronaut lawyer has to start somewhere." Chase said as everyone looked at him weirdly.

"Okay, but I better not get a call from the art teacher saying that Spike ripped out her Larynx. Actually, she wouldn't be able to say anything, because...Spike ripped out her Lar- Look the point is... just keep him out of trouble." Mr. Davenport said while we all nodded, but were laughing a little bit. Then Adam went around Bree and went closer to the boys with boxing gloves?!

"Hey look what I found." Adam said.

He then started punching the air until he punched Chase in the stomach making Chase fall to the ground. Adam then hides behind Bree and I while we started to laugh a little.

"Look, I'm sorry, but if he's that close to the gloves, it's going to happen." Adam exclaimed as Chase was still on the ground.

So, with lots of consideration from the famous Mr. Davenport, he let Chase go to school. Leo and I have been showing them around, and after a lot of showing them around before school starts, we stopped by at the cafeteria. We all walked in together and saw Principal Perry at the teachers lunch table.

"Okay, you guys. That's Principal Perry." Leo said while pointing over in her direction."She has a temperament of a junkyard dog stuffed into a really bad pantsuit." Leo continued.

"Ya. So basically this is the place where Bigfoot's been hiding all these years." I finished.

"Hey, you! No tongue rings in school! Don't try to hide it! I will take a metal detector to your face!" Principal Perry said while walking off to the direction the poor kid was at. All of a sudden, Bree sees 2 guys walking towards us.

"This is it. My chance for romance. On T.V., the new girl always drops her books, and the cute guy with the soulful eyes picks them up." Bree said.

Oh my gosh, I forgot to mention. Bree and Kavin didn't really hit it off. She just said there was no spark between them, and he agreed. It would've been cute though if you think about. So, Bree then flings her books out in front of her, but the 2 guys walked the other direction and the only one who touches the books after they were on the ground, was a teacher, and his shoe, as he slipped and then fell on them. He held papers in his hands and they flew all over the place. He then gets up, and looks at Bree.

"Oops! Sorry, I'm new." She said. The teacher then left with an exasperated look on his face. Leo then tried to change the subject.

"Okay your social life is determined by where you sit. We can't sit at the Cool table..." He said motioning to the table with all the cheerleaders talking to Adam...'wait, hold on a minute. Adam! What's he doing there, and how?' Was what I thought at the moment. "But we can be Cool Table Adjacent."

"Ya, uh, Leo. Adams sitting at the cool table." I said.

"What!?" Leo exclaimed looking over to the direction of the Cool table.

Adam has 2 oranges up to his eyes, trying to play 'peek a boo' with the cheerleaders at the table, making them giggle.

"He can't sit there! That's where the football players sit with the cheerleaders. And they pride themselves on finding very clever places to stuff your pudding cup." Leo explained.

"It's true. A freshman came by the table and accidentally spilled his drink on the leader of the squad, Trent, and the poor kid had pudding stuck in his nose for a week." I explained.

"But look.."Chase said, ignoring me. "Those girls are actually talking to him. And they can't talk about shapes and colors forever. So...See ya." He finished saying, while walking over there, while Leo and I tried to stop him.

"No! The football players are going to turn them into the 5th food group." Leo said.

"Is it mean if I actually want to stand here and watch that happen." I asked. Leo then gave me a quick glare before continuing with his conversation.

"It's a rescue mission. Move in. Move in." Leo said as all of us followed him closer to the table.

"Oh hey guys! Look, these girls just told me when the football players get here, I'm getting a free pudding cup!" Adam exclaimed. Leo then looked over at the cheer leader closest to him and then to Chase.

"Hi." He said to the cheerleader. He then leans near Chase and mumbles:

"Walk away." He then leans back up a little bit.

"How's a goin?" He said to the same girl, and did the same thing again and said:

"You're in great danger."

All of a sudden the stupid football players, wait...you know what, I'm just gonna call them jocks, because it's way more easier. Anyways, as I was saying, the _jocks_ came in as loud as they ever were any day and Trent, the one I was talking about earlier, walked up behind Leo. Then he sniffed the air and it made Leo jump and walk away over to me, saying sorry. Trent then looks toward Chase.

"Hey. That's my seat. Get lost before I use you like a napkin." Trent said.

"Chase, we should probably go." Bree said walking towards him." Sorry, he's not very absorbent." Bree added. Trent then grabbed a random cup from the table and spilt it all over the table.

"Ooh, look a spill! I think I'm gonna wipe it up with your face." Trent said. Then I saw it. In Chase's eyes, it showed his bionics working and that he was turning his Commando app on. 'Uh oh.' I thought. Trent then goes to punch him, but before he could do that, Chase moves to his right, bringing his left arm up and grabs Trent's arm, the one that was heading towards him, and then grabbed the other one, putting Trent into a Head Lock, and placing Trent's head on the table.

"Think again bubble neck. I'm gonna rip out your knee caps and use them as Hockey pucks." Chase said in a deeper voice. Adam then got out of his seat and stumbled around the table, and people, to get over to us.

"Okay, I don't mean to alarm anyone, but I think Spikes back." Adam said

"Hmm. You don't say?" I asked sarcastically. Chase then let go of Trent and threw him towards his team, who caught him.

"You have no idea who you're messing with, okay! Pudding cups!" Trent said and 2 people put pudding cups in his hands.

"Ooh! I'll take those." Spike said, taking the pudding cups out Trent's hands. He then squished the pudding cups which spilled all over the jocks. They were all covered in chocolate pudding!

"You're dead!" Trent exclaimed wiping pudding off of his eyes.

Spike then roared at them, making the team scatter off and run away, except Trent, even though he seemed scared.

"Ok! Ok!... Ok, you're lucky that we have to go to the reading center right now." Trent said before running out of there. Everyone then looked at Chase, A.K.A. Spike, and then cheered. Spike then sat down.

"Take a seat compadres. This is our table now." Everyone began to sit down except for Leo and I.

"Hello, ladies. You may remember me from health class when I passed out during the miracle of birth video. It's nice to see you again." Leo said to the cheerleader he was talking to earlier.

"Uh hello?" I said.

"What?" Leo asked still looking at the girl as if he's mesmerized. I face palm my hand into my face and went over to Bree.

"Bree, can I talk to you for a second." I asked, _ever_ so politely.

"Ya sure." She said, getting out of her chair and I walk to the center of the cafeteria, away from the Cool table.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Ok, I don't mean to ruin everybody's fun, but we need to get Chase back." I said. I get that Spike is probably cooped up in Chase's bionics like all the time, but he's always angry so he had to go back. Before he hurts anybody.

"Do we have to?" She said slouching a little bit.

"Yes. Of course we have to! He's your brother!"

"But Spike's coooooler." She said in a little kids voice.

"Really, Bree. Reeeaaally." I said.

"Okay, fine. We'll get him back." She said.

"Okay good." I said as we started to come up with a plan to get Chase back.

It had become access and I was thinking to myself. I came up with a plan to get Chase back. So, since I've had experience with this sort of thing, I know what to do, but I had to ask Bree the right questions otherwise she'd suspect something. So all I did was sit on the stairs while the others came in, in one of the hallways of the B wing.

"All right. Make way for the Alpha dogs! Woof! Woof! Woof! Woof!" Leo started until Adam stopped him.

"Don't do that." Adam said putting a hand Leo's shoulder, talking seriously.

"Okay."

"Wait. If we're the Alpha dogs, then..." Bree said before she flung her books to the floor like last time, only this time, 2 boys came over and picked them up for her and gave them to her. That's when I decided to walk over there and stand next to them.

"Ooh! I love this!" She said.

Then some kid came by with a paper in his hand and passed it to Spike before the kid, walked away.

"What's this?" Spike asked.

"That's an all access hall pass. You can go anywhere you want with that." Leo said.

"I can go anywhere I want already." He said giving the hall pass to Bree while walking over to the right. "These are my hall passes." Spike said as he started flexing his arms.

"I'll take that then." I said taking the hall pass out of Bree's hands. She then looked at me a little confused.

"What? You never know when your going to need one." **(Foreshadowing)** I said proving my point as she turned to the still flexing Spike.

"Okay if he starts oiling up, I'm out." Leo said. I then walked closer to Spike.

"So, Spiky..." I started to say before he interrupted me.

"It's Spike."

"Yeah whatever. Since you are, well 'special', I was thinking we should put that to the test." I said.

"Bring it, I'll lift up anything you want."

"Oh, I wasn't talking about strength. I was talking about super smarts."

"Huh."

"In physics, what are the units for energy." I started.

"What is this." Spike said, confused.

"Ehh! Wrong! The current units for energy are a=[m/_sec2_] while f=[kg•m2/sec2]. Then work=pe and pe=ke which =[kg•m2/sec2]." I said.

**(AN:/The 2s' near sec and m are suppose to be exponents but it wouldn't let me put it up.)**

"What are-are you-you doing?" Spike asked stuttering.

"What _is_ she doing?" Leo asked confused.

"I don't know." Bree answered.

"How about another one."I take a really big deep breath for this one."What is the energy source of the Sun?" He doesn't answer. "The answer is hydrogen. And since the Sun is about halfway through its main-sequence stage, during which nuclear fusion reactions are in its core, its fusing Hydrogen into Helium. And in each second right now, more than four million tons of matter are converted into energy within the Sun's core, producing neutrinos and solar radiation." I said taking a deep breath. Then Spike started to stutter even more until he tilted his head down. Then he pulled it back up and said:

"Commando app disengaged? Guys you were suppose to look out for me!" Chase says.

"Yes! It worked!" I said. I then fist pumped the air with both of my hands. I knew exactly how to deal with this because when I was little, it would happen to me all, and I mean _all_ the time.

"What do you mean?" Bree asked.

"Yeah. Can you please explain how you did that?" Leo said.

"Oh my god. Fine! Earlier today, during lunch, I talked with Bree to help me out. She said Spike doesn't know how to relate to other peoples feelings, let alone his own. So what's the most common emotion anyone can ever have?" I asked looking around at them. Everyone looked blank.

"Confusion! All I needed to do was confuse Spike!" I said cheerfully.

"Oh!" All of them said in unison except Chase.

"But wait. How did you know I couldn't use 2 parts of my bionics at the same time." Chase said stepping up closer to me.

Everyone looked back to me, waiting for my response. I couldn't believe I didn't think about that. But luckily, I've had experience lying to people without being detected. And I mean a lot of experience.

"Honestly?" I asked.

Chase nods very contently and suspiciously.

"I didn't. I just thought Spike would be to dumb enough to realize he could've used his...uh...super smarts to understand what I'm saying. But that's nice to know, I guess." I say smiling. 'Wow. I'm a good liar. Never really considered that. Until now.'

"How did you know that?" Leo asked.

"Know what?" I asked.

"All of that stuff about physics and stuff."

I sighed, "Leo. Unlike you, I actually pay attention in class." I say patting his shoulder." Plus even if I just learned it, I'd still be able to remember it for word by word."

"What do you mean?" Chase asked.

"Oh did I forget to mention." I started looking at everyone's blank faces. "I have an eidetic memory." I say pointing to my skull."I'm able to remember anything that happens. Well at least the stuff I see." I explain. It's true. How do you think I'm writing this stuff down now?

"Wow, cool. It's like your own bionic power." Leo said punching my arm, but I didn't move.

I go in between Leo and Adam and huddle everyone around me. "Boys and girl. If your gonna hang out with me, you need to know only one thing." I say as I huddle everyone closer together.

"And what is that?" Adam asked.

"That you have no idea what I'm capable of. And I mean it in a good way." I say looking at everyone. They all didn't get it by the looks on their faces, so I decided to change the subject.

"Hey Chase. Isn't there something you want to talk about to the boys. You know. About not watching out for Spike." I say before I quickly grab Bree's arm and run out of there, mostly because she did 'help me' so I couldn't let her suffer for that. I was already out the door when I heard Chase actually arguing with the boys while I chuckled happily to myself.

It's now lunch time and Chase still won't get over the fact of what he did. After we explained to him what Spike did to the jocks, he seemed pretty down. I actually felt pretty bad for him. He didn't want Spike to come out, it just...happened, but in my offense, he shouldn't let things get to him so much. I mean that's how I don't glitch around here. If I care about what other people think about me, then this school would've been ripped to shreds by now. Anyways, on with the story! We were all sitting at the 'Cool Table' when Leo started talking to the Cheerleader next to him.

"Hey baby want a nibble?" He asked her, showing her his sandwich he had in his hand.

I look over to the entrance of the cafeteria and see the jocks all sad and gloomy as they sat in the worst place possible. The table next to the garbage cans. They all seemed pretty upset, making me actually feel bad for _them_. I was in my own mind thinking about how this all happened in one day when Chase broke my thoughts.

"Hey, there's Trent." He said pointing over to the jocks table." I better go apologize." He said getting up until Bree grabbed a hold of his hand.

"Whoa! Slow it up, Buttercup." She said pulling him down, back into his seat.

"Mail him a greeting card. It's soooo much more personal." Leo explained.

"Or..." I said looking from Leo to Chase." You can listen to that little voice inside your head, called your conscience, saying 'Bad I-dea'." I finish saying, looking his way. If he said he was sorry to Trent, Trent would use that against him for the remainder of his life here. In Mission Creek! Ya I know, it sounds a little like I care about what people think about him, but hey! I'm just looking out for him.

"Guys, look..." Adam said, bringing everyone's attention towards him. "The cheerleaders cut up my food into tiny pieces. I'm eating a turkey burger through a straw." He said slurping his food through the straw."Mmm. Gibblet-y."

That was when I sensed evil's mind coming our way. No, literally, evil was coming this way, and her name was Principal Perry.

"Uh-oh." I say to myself, but Bree heard.

"Uh-oh what?" She asked.

"Hey! New kid! Come here!" She said, making Chase run out of his seat to meet Principal Perry in the middle of the cafeteria.

Bree then looked at me." How did you..." She started to say before Perry started to talk.

"Do you know what happens when my football players get humiliated? No! You don't. Because my football players don't get humiliated!" She exclaimed, practically screaming

"They look humiliated to me." Adam said looking over to the table. A janitor from behind was walking with a trash bag on his shoulders, making it hit into Trent's head. I feel bad for them, even though the only thing I heard was Adam slurping through his straw.

"I know what team spirit is about because I was the Jammer on the North Pacific Roller Derby Championship team." She explained.

"Quite an accomplishment." Chase said, sounding like a kiss-up.

"Don't mock me squash face. My career ended when a trash talker like you got inside my head and I wiped. One zebra called it the worst single-bodied collision she'd ever seen." Perry explained.

"I'd crash too if I saw a talking zebra." Chase said almost laughing nervously. 'Chase, shut up!' I thought.

"It's a referee you desk donkey! They told me what you did today at breakfast this morning. You will not undermine the morale of my team. Evacuate this table. Now!" She screamed before everyone, including me, get up. Chase was hunched back in the air until he stood up tall and started speaking in a deeper voice.

"Watch who you're talking to, Sports Bra." Spike said.

"Oh! Come on!" I said. I tried to get him back today once but I'm not doing it again.

"I bet you panicked, threw yourself off the track and blamed the other team for your weakness." Spike said.

"Do you think this Spike things gotten a bit out of hand?" Leo asked.

"He might've crossed the line at 'Sports Bra'." Bree said.

"He crossed the line when he got himself into this mess." I said seriously. I mean even Valerie wouldn't be that stupid to do something like this. And I haven't explained who Valerie is, did I? She's my Commando App. Valerie...is my Spike, as you might say if you probably didn't guess already.

"I had to quit because of that accident." Perry explained.

"Quit? Or move out of the state in shame?" Spike asked as everybody ooohed.

"He doesn't know! He wasn't there!" She said agitated.

"Actually..." I said butting in. " All of the Roller Derby championships were recorded and still are till this day. All we have to do is find the team you were on and..." I started to say before I was cut off.

"Shut up, Johnson!" Perry said making me lock my lips and throw the key behind me.

"Why don't you hop into your economy car and tootle on home to your six cats and your online Bingo tournaments." Spike said.

"Jokes on you. I have 5 cats. Ha!" She said walking over to the jocks.

"See. This is why you look out for each other. So you guys don't get into stuff like this." I said gesturing to Spike. Then the jocks and Principal Perry walkover.

"Alright kid. I'll make you a deal. Lets be civilized and settle this the old fashioned way... With a bone crushing grudge match on the football field!" She said as all of the jocks cheered.

"We're in. Me.." He said pointing to himself.

"Him..." He said pointing to Adam.

"Both her and her..." He said pointing between Bree and I. He then looks over to Leo, then back to Perry.

"And him." He said pointing to Leo for less than a second a little disappointed.

"You and your band of nobodies versus my fighting Dingoes." Perry exclaimed.

"Who is she calling a nobody?" Bree whispered towards Leo and I."I got half of a BFF necklace today, and it wasn't from you." She said pointing towards me. That's nice. Leo and I marveled at her necklace, because we were happy for her, I guess.

"Winner takes the table and the glory." Principal Perry said.

"Oh ma'am, as much as I'd like to flex my football fanciness..." He said flexing." Um, girls soccer has the field tonight." He finished.

"Ah, just as well. I can't condone such a violent game on school grounds..." Principal Perry said. Right before I thought it was over, she continued talking. "So lets take it to the dog park across the street." She finished. All of the jocks leave, and so does Principal Perry.

"Am I the only one who will need a fresh change of pants before we start?" Leo asked a little terrified.

So there we were at the dog park, in our football uniforms. Bree wore a red jersey, Adam wore a black and yellow arm striped jersey, Chase wore a white one, Leo wore purple, and I wore a dark blue one. Leo was standing in front of one of the jocks, who looked like a boot, compared to Leo, who looked like an ant. He then slowly walked away, back towards the rest of us.

"This doesn't seem fair." He said.

"It seems fair to me. Lets get it on!" Principal Perry said, now in a referee uniform, and blows the whistle.

"Alright, lets huddle." Leo said as I stood next to him.

"Huh." Adam said.

"Pardon me?" Bree asked.

"I huddled before I got here." Spike said.

"Oh great. They don't know how to play football." I said.

"Okay, we need to stop that team from getting to our end zone and scoring a..." Leo began to say before one of the jocks yelled 'Hike' and one of the jocks ran past us to our goal while the one who said 'Hike' threw it to him, and caught it. Leo looked over as they scored, and looked back to see a quarterback heading straight towards him.

"Ahhhh!" He screamed as he was tackled to the floor, and he doesn't get up. He just lifts his head up and sputters:

"Touchdown." He said putting his head back down.

Dingoes=7 Alpha Dogs=0

"Bree. If we die because of your stupid brothers Commando App..." Emphasizing that last part so Spike could hear me." I just want you to know, your the best person a friend can ask for. Or wait, is that the other way around?" I ask.

"Ya it is, and same. But hey, are you gonna tell me how you did that earlier?" She asked.

"Tell you what?" I asked even though I knew what she was talking about. I didn't mean for her to hear me when I read Principal Perry's mind. Don't you remember? Come on. Keep up. Anyways before Bree can answer, the Dingoes yell:

"Ready? Break!"

"Hey, nugget head. Quit sucking air and hand him the ball...like this." Spike said, hiking the ball to Leo. Next you know, 2 of the jocks ran up and grabbed him, lifting him up, pulling him with the ball all the way to the goal.

"Safety! Two points!" he yelled.

Dingoes=9 Alpha Dogs=0

"We have to try, right guys." I said.

"Yeah come on." Leo said, making us break and get into our positions. The other team hiked the ball and threw it, but then I intercepted it. I stood there like an idiot before everyone told me to run. I started running to the Dingoes side of the park. One of them tried to tackle me, but I stepped back, making him tackle thin air and fall to the ground. I was almost there when someone tackled me from my side, and let me tell you. It. Hurt... A lot. Try picturing an elephant stepping on your side, forcing all of the air in your lungs to come out. It turned out it was Trent who tackled me. He quickly got up as I only sat up.

"Hahaha! In your face!" He said looking at me.

"Ya, congratulations. You tackled a girl." I said. The others quickly came over.

"Claire, are you alright?" Leo asked as Adam extended a hand out for me to grab it, which I graciously did.

"Oh, ya I'm fine. Had all of the air forced out of my body and blood cells, but I'm good." I said as I was pulled up, dusting off all of the dirt on my arm. "Though next time, I'm not running for the point, no matter how many times the balls thrown to me." I said, making everyone but Spike laugh as we headed back to our side.

"Losing makes me wanna rip out my own intestines and wear them as a sweater band!" Spike exclaimed.

"Okay." Leo said calmly before turning back to the rest of us." The only way we're gonna win is if we use your super speed, your super strength, and your super nutty split personality." Leo finished saying.

"I'll do whatever it takes. I already smell like a sweaty ape. I don't want this to be for nothing." Bree said.

"Same here. Except for the smelly ape part." I said. My ribs were practically crushed because of this game. I wasn't going down without a fight.

"Here's what we're going to do." Leo said. He then whispered the plan to us so we all then say:

"Break!" And we get into our positions.

"Yeah! Go team! Woo!" Bree said, kicking her leg up in the air." I'm a football player and a cheerleader. I'm that good." She said.

We all get into position when Leo said:

"Hey. Is that a Biggie Burger truck pulling up?" He said, pointing in the distance. Everyone looked away while Bree super sped and tied all of the jocks shoelaces together, before speeding back. "Guess not. Hike!" Leo finished.

We hiked the ball and Leo passed it to Chase, while the Dingoes were struggling to get free.

"Hey how'd our shoes get tied together?" Trent asked, struggling to move his feet.

Chase runs for the touchdown, while we all run with him, dodging the jocks who are trying to jump and reach Spike, but fail. We get to the end zone and high-fived each other at our little victory.

"Touchdown! Whoo!" Leo exclaimed. The whole crowd began to cheer. Spike then roars and throws the ball to the ground. Adam then started to cheer like how Bree did earlier.

"Well, if Bree can be a cheerleader, I can too!" He said as we all just smiled and nodded disapprovingly at his comment.

Dingoes=23 Alpha dogs=17

We were huddled up when Principal Perry came over right between us.

"Seven seconds left. Now remember kids, there's no shame in losing... Oh wait, yes there is!" She finished saying while cackling loudly. "Game on!" She said, blowing her whistle.

"All right, we have time for one more play. Spike, you scored every touchdown today. You score one more and we win." Leo explained.

"Give me the ball. If I don't come back with their spleens, you'll know I failed." Spike said. Leo was about to hand him the ball, when Spike jerked back a little.

"Wait. Where am I? And am I wearing a jock strap?" Chase said. 'Oh no no no no no no no no no no no no! Not now.' Was what I was thinking when Spike left.

"Oh no. It's Chase. We need Spike back!" Bree started to say. She then walked up to Chase and started to tug at him and hit him."Where is he? Where is Spike?!" She asked while Adam pulled her away from Chase.

"Hey, lets go! We don't have all day!" Trent screamed.

"Time out!" Leo exclaimed, putting his arms together forming a T. Everyone stopped and took a break while we all listened to Chase.

"I told you. I don't wanna be Spike. I've been waiting for my first day of school for 15 years and now I don't even remember it." Chase said sadly. Then I started to feel bad. I was just like him. I was so curious about everything when I got out of my prison of a life, and I was also really excited because I was able to see new things. I got to explore the everything, and Chase just got his first full day of freedom, only to not even remember it. Then I thought,'What if...' But I couldn't think about it at the moment. Then Leo started to talk, leaving me out of my thoughts.

"When you put it that way, I just feel selfish." Leo said.

"You should. We all should." I started saying before I took my helmet off. I fixed my hair a little and held my helmet in both of my hands. Everyone had turned to me." If I just focused on trying to bring Chase back whenever he got mad and turned into Spike, we wouldn't be in this mess right now. And I was more worried about a stupid football game, instead of you. I'm sorry." I said. If I just tried to get him back, or calm him down when Principal Perry yelled at him, or even when he went against Trent, we wouldn't be in this mess right now. And I felt bad for it. I could've at least tried.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." Bree said." I should've looked out for my brother."

Adam then goes up to Chase and puts a hand on his shoulder before he did this:

"Oh, come on! Snap out of it! I wanna win!" He yelled at him while banging on his helmet. I then pulled Adam away from Chase and punched Adam in the arm.

"No. Chase is right." Leo said. Then we all looked down, when Chase spike up.

"Come on guys. We can still win this thing! And even if we don't, what do we have to lose?"

"Our table." Adam said.

"Popularity." Bree said.

"Our dignity." I said.

"Everything." Leo finished.

"Come on! Are we playing football or are we playing putt-putt! Haha!" Trent exclaimed, agitating all of us.

"Alright here's what were gonna do." Leo started to say. "I'll do a flea-flicker toss to you."

"And I'll use my mathematical analysis to throw the perfect pass." Chase said

"Adam... assume the position." Leo said nodding.

"Alright, but this is the last time, I'm doing this." Adam said.

We all get into our positions and get ready.

"Ready?..." Leo says. We all nod."Hike!"

Adam hikes the ball to Leo, who passes the ball to Chase, who catches it. A quarterback comes toward him, but he pretends to throw it and moves back making the quarterback fall to the ground.

"Chase, over here!" Leo screamed as I was blocking a jock. Chase was about to throw it to him until:

"Chase! I'm open! Throw it to me!" Bree said.

"Don't throw it to her, throw it to me." Adam said

"Guys stop your confusing him." I exclaimed, but they didn't hear me.

"Chase over here!"

"I'm open!"

"Throw it!"

"It's all big scribbles." Chase exclaimed. Then, 2 quarterbacks came running towards him. They both had their arms out and both hit him square in the chest and flipped Chase back in the air once. Chase landed on the ground with the jocks piling on top of him. One...after another...after another...and after another... And so on.

"Game over! The Dingoes win!" Principal Perry exclaimed. The jocks got off of Chase, and Chase just laid there like he was dead. I actually thought he was until he moved a little.

"See ya in the Cafeteria, Alpha duds! Oh!... and the puddings on you!" Trent said, laughing. Sometimes I really just wanted to punch him straight in the face. Chase got up off of the ground after everybody was gone.

"Well, we may not be the Alpha dogs anymore, but at least we still have each other. We're not total nobodies!" He said trying to cheer us up.

"No, we are total nobodies, but at least I have you four to carry my broken butt home." Leo said before collapsing. I then caught him so he wouldn't fall on the floor. Adam and I carried him on our shoulders while Bree and Chase grabbed the legs as we walked over to their house.

We got to there house, and found Tasha to be the one to open the door. She then took Leo off of our hands as we took our paddings off and helmet. Tasha then came down the stairs.

"He's exhausted, probably a little dehydrated, but he'll be fine." She said.

"Alright, well I guess my job here is done." I said picking up my helmet and stood up.

"Are you sure you don't want to hang out for a while." Bree asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's getting pretty late so I should probably get home." I said.

"Alright. So how about we go head down to the lab and tell him about our first day of school." Adam said excitedly. That then reminded me of what I was going to do.

"Ok." Bree said calmly standing up walking with Adam to the elevator.

"Yeah, sure." Chase said unhappily. Tasha then walked upstairs with a smile on her face because of the kids excitement. Chase was about to walk over when I stopped him.

"Hey, Chase." I said walking up to him.

"Yeah." He said, still a little gloomy.

I then put my hand on his arm and said:

"Sometimes, if I can't remember something, I wait till I'm asleep and sometimes dream of it. Of what happened." I said. Little did he know, I was transferring my memories of him about what happened today to the back of his brain, so that when he goes to sleep, he'll dream of what actually happened while he was Spike. I know. My bionic power is so cool.

"Thanks Claire, but when I'm Spike, I don't remember what happens, no matter how much I want to." Chase said, but with a smile on his face this time.

"That's because probably the last few times you didn't really care that much about it. Just this time. Just this once. You've got to really want it." I said letting go of his arm and walking towards the door.

"Goodnight." I said opening the door.

"Goodnight." Chase said. I then walked out and stood outside of the house again. I don't know why, but I just kept doing it. Like I was trying to notice something, but I didn't know what. Then I walked over to the gates and let myself out. Boy... I hope Chase takes my words lightly.

"Claire! Claire!" Chase exclaimed as I walked into school the next morning. He practically ran up to me.

"I remembered." He said excitedly.

"Remembered what?" I asked, playing dumb.

"My first day of school! I remembered. I went to sleep as usual, and in my dreams, it just came to me." He said.

"That's great news. I'm glad it happened." I said about to walk away when he stopped me.

"Thanks for the advice you gave me. You were right. I didn't really care the last couple of times. So thanks." He said.

"Uh no problem." I said, actually a little happy that he appreciated my advice. I then walked with him over to the others and smiled as we talked like it was the best day ever.


	4. Leo's Jam

You know that feeling you get whenever you get out of something, but then you're dragged out, into another problem. I hope you do, because then you can relate to me with, and I quote, "The Bionic Trio of Misfits." I never caught a break. If it were about their bionics, I always had to help, and when it isn't, I always have to deal with the teenagers life and help them around school. And it had only been a week and a half!

You know what? I was actually starting to think that I should've just stayed put where I was. They were already becoming a pain in my back, but then I think about what would've and would happened if I wasn't there. And then I agree that meeting them was one of the best things that's ever happened. Especially for them not only being my best friends that I can relate to, but because they needed me, and I needed them. But I'm serious. I might need a vacation once in a while.

Today was Thursday, at least 2 days after what happened on Tuesday with Spike, which hasn't shown up afterwards, which, thank god by the way. Anyways, I was wearing a grey dress that had a loose turtle neck, (making it almost look like a scarf),with black leggings and boots. I also wore a black cardigan and my scarf and locket.

Just so you know, I always wore my scarf and locket ever since the day I could remember. They mean a lot to me, and I mean a lot. I couldn't remember a day I've lived without those 2 possessions of mine, and I still can't imagine them not being in my life. God. Look at me. I'm talking about 2 objects as if they're human beings. That's crazy. Right?

Oops, sorry. Getting off subject. *Clears throat* Anyways, it was 2 days before the "Mission Creek Dingo Dance" that was on Saturday, or at least that's what the banner said on the wall as I walked into school that day with my backpack slung over my left shoulder. I went to my locker and looked back and forth, from side to side to make sure nobody was around as I stuffed some equipment for the speakers dance, in there.

These were little speakers to help amplify the sound the old speakers made so that it would actually feel like a party. I didn't get it though. The school board can afford to pay Principal Perry as the principal, but they can't buy new speakers?! I'm still a little cross with that subject, till this day!

Wow, I've been getting distracted easily lately. I guess I'd understand why. Especially since...wait a minute. Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope! NOO!

I was about to give you a spoiler right there. Thank god I didn't! Plus you guys are probably wondering why I didn't just erase what I just said? Well... I believe if you erase one little subject to a story, you can ruin it because once you erase it, the chapter would look like it was missing something, which it would! So ya, glad I cleared that up. But what you could do is rewrite the whole thing for a better...way of looking at it. I guess.

I tried to close my locker, only to see Adam standing right there, practically giving me a heart attack. I slammed the locker shut and jumped back, stuttering a tiny scream in frustration as I leant back on the lockers.

"God!" I said dropping my backpack and seeing that Chase and Leo were behind him. "Don't scare me like that." I said.

"Hey, at least we weren't Bree." Chase said, defending themselves.

"Okay, I'll give you that." I said agreeing. Ever since Bree heard about the dance, she had been talking to me nonstop about it for 2 days. Straight! She kept on talking about going to the dance with Ethan and I was really hearing.'Ethan this...' And 'Ethan that...' When she started talking. I guess the boys understood as well because they live with her, and I bet they noticed me trying to stay away with them for these past 2 days as well, as soon as I was actually able to get away from Bree.

I picked up my backpack and stood next to them as Leo saw Danielle, the girl he's been crushing on since I've known him. Which is saying, for a long time now. She has blond hair, probably the same age as me, and is way out of Leo's league. Leo then looked back at us.

"Guys, with the dance coming up, I thought you could use a lesson on how to ask a lady out." He said.

"Oh great. Do you know a guy who can teach us?" Adam asked making me have a silent laugh.

"Me! You're gonna watch me ask out the girl of my dreams: Danielle." Leo said, dreamily looking at her. I couldn't take it much longer, so I just bursted out laughing, while Leo was glaring at me.'Oh my god. Was he actually serious?' I asked myself as I started to calm myself down and stop laughing. He kept glaring at me.

"Oh. You're serious." I said a little shocked. With Leo glaring at me intently, Chase decided to help me out by talking.

"Danielle? Isn't she the girl who uses you as a footstool in math class?" Chase asked.

"Well, where else is she supposed to put her feet...on the floor?!" He asked in disbelief, yet still staring at Danielle.

"Like any other normal human being? Uh...ya." I said, wrapping my cardigan around me a little more while crossing my arms.

"Open your notebooks, boys and girl, 'cause class is in session." Leo said walking over to Danielle, who was still sitting on the bench.

"Watch. She probably won't even remember his name." I said to Adam.

"Your on." He said.

Leo then put one leg on the bench.

"Hello Danielle. Do you know how much a polar bear weighs?" He asked. Danielle shook her head, no."Enough to break the ice." He said jumping over the bench to sit on the correct side Danielle was facing."I'm Leo Dooley." He finished.

"Didn't you send me like 87 emails?" She asked making me cough a snort, getting a quick glance from Leo before he turned back to Danielle.

"Yeah that was a slow day." Leo said.

"Well, see you later, Lenny." She said grabbing her backpack and walking off. I then look at Adam at the same time he looks at me. We both look back at Leo, almost cracking up.

"It's actually Leo, by the way." He said before standing up and walking back over to us.

"Ooh... Sorry Leo. Do you need some ice for that burn?" I asked, smiling evilly.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." He said.

"So Leo... What should I write in my notebook? I mean other than "Denied."" Chase asked as wi walked over next to Adam.

"No, no, no you can cheat off us. We wrote "Burned" and "She's not going to the dance with Lenny."" Adam said high fiving me and emphasizing the word 'Lenny.' Then Bree came over, in a bad mood.

"Are you guys talking about the Dance too? Why is everybody making such a big deal out of this stupid dance?" She asked frustrated.'What was she talking about! She's been talking about for 2 days now!' I thought to myself.

"Nobody's asked you yet, have they?" Chase asked, with him and I smiling.

"No! I really want to go with that guy." She said pointing to the guy in the Cafeteria, right next to the door. It was Ethan and he was talking with one of his friends."His name is Ethan. We sit next to each other in Chemistry. Coincidence? I think not. Chemistry." She said, singing that last part out. I get why she likes Ethan. He's actually a really cool guy. "What should I do?"

"I've got this." He said as he walked in front of all of us, closer to the Cafeteria. He then pulls back the hair in front of his right ear away to hear better as he turns on his Ultra Sensitive hearing."He's talking about a girl he thinks is cute." Chase started to say. They all were looking at him so I pushed back my hair in front of my right ear as well and listened to the conversation.

"Ya, Bree's cute and I really like her but... I don't know how to ask her out, you know?" Ethan said.

"Eww. He's talking about you!" Chase said to Bree, making her look at us happily, as I turned off my Ultra Sensitive hearing. God! That's a long statement. "And he's coming over here right now to ask you to the dance." Chase finished saying.

"What?! No! Now? Really?" Bree asked nervously as Ethan came over.

"Hi. How's it going?" Ethan asked to everybody until his eyes landed on me. "Hey, C.J., what up!" He said fist bumping my hand.

"Nothing but the ceiling, Eth." I said. I didn't know what it was at the time, but I got this really strange feeling. Like the one that makes you feel uncomfortable yourself. What was it? I guess your just going to have to keep reading and find out.

"Ethan! What a huge surprise! To see you here. For reasons we do not know." Chase said, unconvincingly.

"Hi Ethan! How...uh, you know...we... uh, you know...decided...What is that over there?!" She said pointing to the distance. Ethan looked at what she was pointing at, only for her to super speed off when he turned his back. When she sped off, she left behind a gust of wind, brushing hair off of my shoulder and blowing the rest of the guys hair in different directions. Ethan turned back to look around for Bree but didn't find her.

"Where'd she go?" Ethan said.

"Um... More importantly, what is that over there?" Adam said, doing the same thing Bree did. Ethan turned to look, while the boys ran away, but I didn't realize I was probably suppose to go with them.

"Now where did they go." Ethan said, letting his hands fall and hit his sides when he turned to look back at my direction.

"I...guess disappearing is a family business?" I said, trying to reassure him. Ethan huffed in frustration. I was about to slip away when he continued talking.

"Your friends with Bree right." He asks, making me nod."Please. Tell me. How do I ask her out." He asked. I think about the question he just gave me before just huffing.

"Well, you ask her,"Will you go to the dance with me." But... All I have to say is..." I started saying, with him looking intently at what I'm about to say. I sigh. "Be...patient with her. She's just as nervous and shy as you are." I finish saying.

"So she likes me?!" He asks even a little more excited than he was, if that even was possible. I look from left to right to make sure Bree isn't there, and lean in towards him.

"Yes.." He then smiled really happily, "But don't tell her I told you that." I said, pointing at him as I packed away a little.

"Thanks C.J.. Your the best." He said before giving me a hug.'God what is up with shy boys giving girls hugs.' I thought. I mean it. I already had gotten one from Chase, and then Ethan. I didn't really hug him back. I just awkwardly patted him on the back until he let go.

"Oh, and thank you for getting me that spot for the dance." I said.

"Ya. No problem! Thank you so much. See you later." Ethan said waving to me before walking away, but he did have a little skip in his walk, when I saw him go away. I couldn't help but feel that same feeling I had earlier, but I just brushed it off as a weird feeling. So I then walked around until the bell rang, so I can get to class, but not too early. Just so I would probably be able to dodge Bree for a while...

That was actually a pretty normal school day after the whole Bree running off incident. Leo invited me over to his house to hang out. I said no, because like I said, I sometimes need a break, but he just gave me puppy eyes and said he needed help to figure out who else to go with to the dance. I felt sorry for him knowing he really did like Danielle, so I huffed in frustration and slightly stomped one foot on the ground and said I'll come over.

So there I was sitting down with Adam and Leo, at one of the desks in the lab with them playing with blue old-fashioned robots, as I sat next to them reading "Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Last Olympian." I would've been on the 2nd book for "Beautiful Creatures" but nooooo. Bree had to keep on yapping and yapping and yap, yap, yap! Oh and yes, I can read that fast. Bionic and edenic memory. Remember?

I was really mad at Leo because as soon as we got to his house, Adam wanted to hang out with him, making me still be there. Okay. let me just say that I don't mind hanging out with them, but like I keep on saying, I need space sometimes. Got it? Good.

I thought,'At least i can relax for a little bit, but I'm still mad at Leo.' I angrily read my book when I heard a smashing sound and I looked up to see Adam smashing Leo's robot slightly a couple of times, indicating he had won the robot fight. Leo had already let go of his robot as Adam had kept hitting it.

"Okay. You win." Leo admitted.

I was about to go back to reading my book, when I heard the elevator door open and saw Chase come running in.

"Hey guys, I finally figured it out." Chase said, happily.

"Oh, me too. Do not eat the outside of a pineapple. Ooph! That'll come back to haunt you." Adam said. I didn't even notice exactly what he said so I responded.

"Oh, you've got that right." I said, as I began to get caught up in my book.

"You tried to eat the outside of a pineapple?!" Leo asked confused and alarmed.

"What? No! I was simply trying to indicate that I'm allergic to pineapples." I said looking at him, having to close my book, and setting it down.

"Ooooooh." All of them said.

"Wait your allergic to pineapples?" Chase asked.

"For your information, yes I am. Last time, I had 1 tiny little slice, I got hives and itchy skin everywhere. And I mean everywhere." I said indicating to my face, arms and torso. Leo then looked a little bit horrified."Why are you intrested?'

"No reason." Chase said, but I didn't buy it. I mean it was determined that I'm allergic to pineapples, but he had to ask again, and knowing he's one of the smartest people on the planet who had to ask twice (Me being the first), worried me. So I quickly read his mind and it turned out the same thing happened to Bree last week when she was trying different fruit out with Adam. 'How come I didn't know about it?' I asked myself, but my thought was interrupted.

"But wait that's not the point. I figured out how to make Danielle like Leo. I recorded her with my bionic hearing. Let me play it for you." Chase says as he walks over to the console in front of the capsules in which they sleep in. I remember mine as clear as day, except it wasn't clear glass. It was made out of full on metal. I actually had some privacy. Instead it was made out of metal. Well, was.I walked over to the console with the others.

Chase then pulls a USB drive out of his finger and plugs it into the console. I always hated that part of the bionics. It always disgusted me. We then hear static before Danielle's voice plays in the console.

"In the movie, the hero punched the bad guy and stole the baby right out of the alligators mouth. I would so go out with a guy like that!" We heard her voice play.'What kind of movie is that?! It sounds to cheesy.' I thought.

"Perfect! You get the alligator, I'm gonna go round up that baby." Adam said clapping his hands together before starting to walk away before Chase spoke up.

"Adam! No. She wants a hero. We just have to make Leo look heroic.' Chase explained.

"Well that's a dead end. What else shall we do today?" Leo asked.

"At least other than whatever Adam was planning on doing." I added. Adam huffed in frustration.

"If only there was a way you could borrow my bionic strength." Adam said.

"I can't do that. That's all you've got!" Leo exclaimed.

"Wait a minute! I think Adams onto something. Which is quite an achievement for someone that doesn't know how to eat a pineapple." Chase finished saying as I nodded in agreement.

"Hey, I got it down, didn't I?" Adam backfired. I just sighed before we listened to what Chase was planning, and it was a pretty good idea. After he explained, I decided to go home. When I got there, I got an alert sayng I got another task to do.'Grrreeeaaat.' I thought to myself as I went into my computer room and started typing, getting a back round check on the person I'm working for as usual.

'Wow. What a day.' I thought to myself as I continued typing.

The next day came and I was wearing a dark tanktop underneath a blue hoodied jacket with regular jeans,black shoes, and, if you guessed it, my locket and scarf. I'll probably explain why it's so important to me, and the other stuff I do, later on in a another chapter, but for now, I'm continuing with this story.

We put a whole column of lockers on Adam, and waited for Danielle to come by. 2 guys then saw Adam on the floor like that, and were about to help before Leo and I stopped them.

"No, no, no, he's fine." Leo said, as I lead them away.

"No, no, no, I'm good." Adam said, as he was checking his phone.

"He's great. Thank you!' I said, giving them a wave, before turning back to my post. Chase was standing at guard between the Cafeteria doors as I was near the front entrance to the school. Chase then looks back at the Cafeteria.

"Ooh, she's coming! Commence phase one of operation,'Lady for Leo.'" He said winking.

"Chase. No...just...no." I said before looking back at Leo and Adam. Danielle then walked near our direction when Leo began the plan.

"Oh, no! This man is trapped! He looks like he needs a hero to save him. I will take charge heroically and do just that!" Leo said, over acting his role. I face palmed my head into my hand.

"Oh no. We're running out of time. Save me before the alligator comes..." Adam began to say before Leo kicked the lockers.

"Wrong rescue!" He exclaimed, but tried to keep it in a whisper. "I will lift these lockers! One...Two...Three!" He said, while simply putting his hand on the edge of the locker while Adam pushed it up, making it look like Leo did it instead. "So heavy!" He said.

"Wow. You're a heroic take-charge hero!" Adam exclaimed as he got up.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe that just happened." Danielle said, walking over in front of Leo.

"It takes a big man to do something like..." Leo began to say before Danielle walked right past him and in front of Adam.

"How are you not hurt? You must be so strong." Danielle said marveling at Adam.

"Did that just happened?"I asked Chase quietly.

"I think it did." Chase realized.

"Wait. What? No! He's not the strong one; I'm the strong one!...Hero!" Leo exclaims, but Danielle ignores him.

"Maybe I should walk you to the nurse's office." Danielle said, patting her eyes at Adam, all flirty like. I swear, if that was me in her place, I would've ran as fast as I could just to get out of the town. And I'd do it to.

"What about Leo?" Adam said, trying to help Leo out. Danielle looks at him slightly before looking back at Adam and quickly says:

"He's not hurt." She said.

"Look at me! I'm an open wound." Leo exclaimed.

"Really. I-I'm fine." Adam said, reassuring her.

"Okay good, 'cause the dance is this Saturday, and I love dancing. Maybe we can hang out sometime." Danielle says, walking away. I go over to Leo and pat his shoulder as he looked disappointed. 'Why does the bad stuff always happen to Leo?' I asked myself as I kept trying to comfort him. He then turned to Chase and seemed a little mad.

"Great plan, Chase!" He said as he hit his hands on his legs in exasperation.

"What are you talking about? That didn't go at all like we thought it would!" Adam said, smiling before I punched him in the shoulder. "Ow. What'd you do that for?"

"For you being an idiot." I said before looking at everyone."What? Some one had to knock some sense into him sometime." I explained.

"If he had any sense to be able to absorb." Chase said.

I was still trying to cheer Leo up after a while when Bree came by.

"Well, if it isn't little miss flash and scram." Chase said.

"Ha ha, very funny." She said before she started to look really said."I think I scared Ethan off." She said.

"You think? You left skid marks in the hallway." Leo explained.

"Well, I think there's only one way to fix this...I have to ask him to the dance." Bree said.

"Well here's your chance. He's at his locker." Chase said pointing to Ethan.

"Wait, Bree! No! You can't do that." I said.

"Why not?" Bree asked, but when she said that I felt really sad, or heartbroken as you might say that. 'Maybe it's because I feel like she doesn't trust me.' I reassured myself in my mind.

"Because. You never ask a guy to the dance if he wants to ask you out. It's like a way men lose there confidence in themselves." I said. She just huffs and the feeling goes away. I'm pretty sure Ethan was the one that wanted to ask Bree out. Not the other way around. And besides what if Bree glitches, again, and runs off...again.

"Sorry, but its either this or we ignore each other." She says, walking over to Ethan. I literally couldn't take it so I just grabbed my backpack and started to leave saying:

"I can't watch this." I say before I walk away, knowing my friend is some how going to mess up

Leo later on didn't seem so upset when Chase said he would fix what happened before with Danielle up, so him, Adam and I walk into the Cafeteria, and come face to face with Chase.

"Hi! Guys! So...here's the deal. Danielle's not going to the dance with either of you." Chase concluded, pointing at Adam and Leo.

"What? Who's she going with." I asked suspiciously. We get a slight pause from Chase before he says:

"Me!" He said all happy and giddy. Leo's mouth hangs open as we all look shocked. I then noticed Leo's mouth and tried to lift it up off of the floor to close it. Leo then charges at Chase and leaps on him as he tried to hit him.

'How could Chase do that to him?' I asked myself at the time. Leo had been trying so hard to win Danielle over, but of course something had to get in the way. But this time, it'll be me getting in the way of that, so Leo can actually have a break. I just needed to come up with a way to make that happen...

When we all went home, Leo called me saying Chase is still going to the dance with Danielle.'Gosh poor Leo.' I said to myself. He really had it going rough at the moment, which I couldn't really take. I was trying to come up with an idea on how to help him when I just couldn't. My mind was too clouded.

I needed to talk to someone. So I did. I grabbed my phone and dialed the #1 speed dial number to the person I wanted to talk to. I waited for like one second before I heard the phone pick up.

"Oh my god! You have not contacted me in, like, forever! I was wondering if you died." She said.

"Well, hello to you too. And sorry about that. I was really busy." I said.

"It's ok. Just glad your still breathing. Did you find them?"

"Ya. Ya I did. They're amazingly as abnormal as I am."

"Well..." She asked.

She was indicating why I called her, because...well, she knows me. Besides. I don't call. I write letters. I quickly sigh before I continued talking.

"I need advice."

"About..." She started to say. before she was interrupted.

"Who's that?" I heard on the other line of the phone.

"It's just Claire checking up on us."

"Hi!" I screamed.

"Ow! Did you forget that the phone was still next to my ear." She said, sounding a little agitated that last part.

"Sorry."

"Hi." I heard from the other line, before I could tell he left. We continued with our conversation anyways.

"So... How much of a pain was I when I was with you guys." I asked.

"1 out of 10? I'd say 4."

"What?!" I said.

"Well, only because you practically showed no emotion for half the time you were still around. It was hard just to try to make you laugh." She countered back. She did have a good point.

"Okay true." I said.

"Why are you asking?"

"Ok. So, I literally just met them a week and a half ago, and they're already a pain. Bree doesn't really know how to control her feelings at times, as well as Chase, but Bree keeps on getting herself into situations that are just...'wow.'" I said.

"Ok.."

"And that's only half of it. Like I said, I met them about a week and a half ago, which is exactly the same day they got out and saw the real world. Sort of like what happened with me when you guys found me. They know nothing about the real world, but I do, and so does Leo..."

"Wait. Hold on. Who's Leo?"

"Oh he's my best friend who happens to have become the new step-son to Mr. Davenport."

"Oh...okay continue."

"So Leo and I have to help Adam, Bree, and Chase which also makes me deal with some of Leo's problems. I mean, what should I do?" I asked.

"Hmmmm. You know how you told me, like literally the day you told me about them, about how they were your family and you would do anything for your family?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's exactly what a family does. They look out for each other, no matter the problem. And right now you're the one looking out for them. Don't worry. I'm pretty sure it won't last forever, but right now, they need you. So what I say is go out there, give it your all, and most importantly, have fun." She said.

I had thought about it for a second, and she was right. Plus there wasn't one thing I wouldn't do to help out my friends and family. Not one.

"Your right." I said, finally realizing it. "They're important to me and I need to be there for them."

"Well then, what are you waiting for. Go and be yourself. Oh, and don't forget to send us your letters."

"Don't worry I won't. And thanks. I really needed someone to talk to."

"Well, you can always talk to me whenever you want, and don't ever forget that."

"Trust me I won't." I said.

"Okay then, so keep in contact and I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye." She said before hanging up.

I put my phone on the counter as I was trying to figure things out for Leo, and then it hit me. 'It's a dance right? Well, then lets give them one.' I thought to myself as I then ran to my laptop and started researching the Mission Creek High Dance club.

'Ooh. I'm a genius!'

It was already the next day, and honestly? I didn't even bother changing out of the clothes I wore yesterday. I stayed up trying to get at least 4 of the girl dancers from Dance club to help me out, and let me tell you. 4 out of 26 of them saying yes and not all in a row, is tiring. Especially since you have to bribe them to do it.

I had gotten to the school 2 hours early and opened up my lockers to get the equipment I had in there 2 days ago. I added them to the speakers and actually stopped to look around. It was set up in the gym, and there were blue streamers everywhere, white and blue party balloons, and the D.J. station that was all set up. It looked really cool and amazing. Nobody was there because it had already been set up. Now all the people working on it needed to get the food table ready and they'd be done.

I then walked in front of the dance and looked at it putting my fingers together as if in a picture frame. I was disrupted from my thoughts when I heard:

"Hello? Claire?" I heard Leo say, probably in front of the hallway. I called Leo over also so that...well... you'll figure out soon enough. I was in the middle of the gym when Leo entered.

"Wow." He simply said.

"Hi, Leo." I said, slightly waving towards him.

"Hi, Claire. You do know the dance doesn't start until 2 hours right?"

"Yeah, I know." I said simply.

"Then why'd you call me here." He asked.

"Well...have you tried getting Danielle to go to the dance with you yet?" I asked.

"No, but I did mess with Chase so that he can mess up things with him and Danielle though." He said a little sad, but happy at the same time.

"Leo, you can't just..." I started to say, but Leo had cut me off.

"Yeah, I know. It was wrong but..." He began, but I cut him off this time.

"You can't just do that without a plan to get Danielle go to the dance with you instead." I said.

"Yeah, I know that, but how?" He asked.

"You can't just ask her. You need to win her. As in show she made a mistake for not asking you instead of your brothers." I explained.

"Oh, I'm sure that'll happen tonight, especially with Chase's 'cool' dance moves." He said smiling evilly.

"What I say still stands. So...I pulled a few strings to make this happen. The people to help you out will actually be here any minute now." I said looking at the gym clock. Then the 4 dancers walk in with bags in there hands or on their shoulders."In fact, here they are."

"What's happening? What are they doing here. They aren't here to squeeze me into one of those bags, right?" He asked.

"What? No. They are going to be your backup dancers as you show everybody, including Danielle, some cool dance moves." I explained. That's what I was trying to achieve in the first place. I wanted to help out Leo, even if it meant bribing students and getting to school early.

"What? Really? Is this for real?" Leo asked, still not sure, until he nods his head and starts jumping."Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you." He said, finally getting it.

"No problem, but you have to be determined to do this, ok?" I say.

"I am. I so am. Thank you so much Claire. This means a lot."

"Again, no problem. Ok well, since my work here at the moment is done, I'll leave you guys to it as I go see if Bree needs help with her dress and make-up." I say before I leave, giving Leo a thumbs up. I took out my phone and dialed Bree's number down on the keypad. I waited for a couple of seconds before she answered.

"Hello?" I heard her ask over the phone.

"Hi Bree! It's me. I was wondering if you needed help with getting ready for the dance. We can help out with each others hair and..." I started to say before Bree interrupted me.

"Claire, don't. I'm all good over here."

"What? No your not. You've been fussing about this dance for weeks. Are you feeling ok?!" I asked as I was still walking down the street.

I walk to my house. I don't drive. Deal with it.

"Yes I am. Who said I'm not." She said, sounding a little annoyed.

"Okay sorry. It's just I thought you would be fussing more about the dance, especially 2 hours before it starts."

"Ya, well I'm fine. I'll see you at the dance."

"But..."

"Goodbye." She said before hanging up.

I looked at my phone as I pulled it away. 'What was that all about? Is she mad at me? What for?!' I was really confused about what happened. I was confirmed to ask her what's going on, but first, it was my turn to get ready for the dance. And I have just the outfit.

2 hours had past, and I was in white laced small shoes, my locket and scarf, and a beautiful knee length dress. The top of it was blue and black striped until it reached a line, having white flowers descend downwards. It was a different variety of blue and it had black frizzly fabric underneath. I put my hair into a braid and had it flow down on my right shoulder. I looked hot!

So...you guys are probably wondering why I've been helping out with the dance and all, so I shall explain. I volunteered to be the dances D.J.. Ya, I know, you probably weren't expecting me to do that, but being in the musical business is one of my options for a career when I grow up. Also writing, astronomy, marine biology, ect. ect..

The way I got it, though, was because of Ethan. So, at first, Principal Perry wasn't exactly putting up a volunteer position for the dance's D.J., and I protested for the spot, when Ethan butt in. He helped back me up, and came up with the idea of me being a volunteer instead of being paid, which I was totally ok with. She agreed, and Ethan and I became good friends, but nothing more than that. He's even the one who came up with my nick name, C.J..

So I was set up at the D.J. Station, with headphones on, and was playing already a few songs when Leo and Chase came over.

"Claire! Your the D.J." Leo asked shocked yet happy.

"Yep. That's why I hanged out with Ethan for a little bit. He was helping me get the songs for tonight. He also was the one who gave me this opportunity." I explained as I let a song play out.

"Well, that explains a lot." Chase mumbled under his breath. 'Uh...what.' I thought to myself.

"What do you mean?" I asked intently, with my headphones around my neck.

"Well..." Leo and Chase both said in unison.

"Guys..." I said. Chase sighs and explains what's wrong.

"Bree thought you were trying to stop her from going to the dance with Ethan." He said.

"What?!" I ask and they nod. "Oh my god." I said as I quickly took my headphones off and put it on shuffle.

That was why she had been ignoring me. She thought I was being an unworthy friend and betraying her right behind her back, but in fact it was the exact opposite. I was trying to help her, make sure that she would be able to go to the dance with Ethan without any problems, well other than her glitches because that is one thing I couldn't stop, but you know what I mean.

I then quickly ran out and started looking for Bree when I saw her just come in from the entrance.

"Bree!" I yelled out, as I came by, closer to where she was.

"Yeah, what's up." She asked non-enthusiastically. But before anything else could happen, I hugged her. She was feeling neglected and the first thing someone who experiences that, should get a hug. I pulled away and started to talk to her.

"I...am...so sorry. I didn't mean for you to think that." I admitted.

"Think what?" She asked.

"About something going on with me and Ethan. We're just friends." I said.

Bree then sighed in sad way and looked at me, frustrated.

"Then how come you were hugging him after I left and also had nicknames for each other?" She asked.

I then think back to then and I remembered the weird vibes I got back then. 'So that's what it was.' I thought to myself. The weird vibes were coming from her, and they were because she was...I'm guessing, jealous. No wonder she was thinking about what she was thinking. It was all because it looked like Ethan and I were together. So I had to explain what really was going on.

"Well, first of all, I didn't hug him. He hugged me. And that was because I was helping him out with him asking you to the dance. Plus, the nicknames were because of the fact that we're friends, and because I need a nickname for my position as D.J., but the point is..." I said and she looked shocked and clear now that I explained. "Theres nothing going on between us. I promise." I said.

"Oh...sorry." She said, now a little disappointed with herself.

"Don't be. It was my fault we were in a situation like this. Are we cool?" I ask.

"Yeah, we're cool." She said, as we both made a tiny laugh, for no apparent reason.

"Since we are friends again, lets get back in there and show off these outfits. It sure will give everyone a night to remember." I remarked, and she smiled as we both walked in. As soon as I got in, I went straight back to my station. I then saw Bree starting to dance with Ethan a little bit.

'This was turning out to be a pretty cool night.'

I had already mixed a few songs together when I saw Chase and Danielle go to the dance floor. Danielle started to dance, when Chase went into these weird dance moves and was imitating a person opening a fridge and getting things out of it. Danielle stopped dancing, and Chase began to swing around his right hand while galloping his feet.

"Stop! What are you doing?!" Danielle asked, freaked out yet embarrassed.

"I'm swinging an invisible pickle." He said. Then he stopped and looked around at everyone, talking, whispering and laughing at Chase. "Oh." He said as he slowly walked off. He walked over to Adam and Leo who were trying not to burst out laughing.

"Ahem. Mmm. That was the worst thing I've ever seen, but it also brought me the most joy I've ever known." Adam said, when I realized Leo was slowly seeping away from them, letting me know it was time.

I stopped paying attention to them and looked through my playlist for a song that would fit there dance.

Then, all of a sudden, I heard a scream and looked up to see everyone looking at the ceiling and I saw Danielle in the air.

"Talk about a light weight. Ooh here she comes." Adam said as he extended his hands out in front of him, which caught Danielle, who was covered in blue streamers and had 2 balloons attached to her.

"Put me down!" She exclaimed as Adam put her down.

"Bet Chase can't toss you around like a rag doll." Adam said, happily.

"Get away from me!" She exclaimed heading for the door. I then saw Leo in the back with his thumbs up.

"Oh, come on! I haven't even swung you around by your feet yet." Adam said following her.

I immediately stopped the music, giving the phonograph record needle a little shake, and it it makes a little scratchy noise, grabbing everyone's attention. Then the doors to the back entrance of the gym open with a little bit of fog coming out as the 4 back up dancers from before, and Leo, come out. They were wearing these sparkly silver dressed while Leo was wearing a Michael Jackson styled shirt and shades. They walk in, and head straight to the middle and get in their places when Leo yells:

"Cue it up, C.J.!" He said, lifting up his shades and then placing them back down.

I smile at that and play the song. They started to dance as Danielle took off all of the ornaments on her. They were pretty good. I looked back at Danielle and she watched the dance in astonishment, as well as the rest of the people in the room. Well, everyone except Chase. Adam started to dance to the beat, the same as some of the others, but Chase stopped him.

Leo then started to do a little moonwalking before he stopped and posed. He then walked around a little bit to his left as the girls got into a row. Leo went up to them and they picked him up and held him in their hands as the song ended. Everyone cheered and applause as he finished and was let back down on the ground, and then placed a purple cape on him.

"I'd like you all to give it up to the Mission Creek High Dance club and C.J. The D.J.!" Leo said, making everyone cheer as I shyly waved at everyone. The dancers then walked away as Danielle walked over to Leo.

"That was awesome!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, it's just a little something for the kids." Leo said.

Danielle held up her hand in front of Leo. "Shall we?" She said.

"Consider it shall." Leo said taking her hand and walk past Adam and Chase. Adam's all smiley while Chase seems annoyed.

A couple of songs had passed when Leo decided to go talk to his brothers, who were sitting on one of the benches, depressed. I didn't want to ruin the moment so I stayed where I was, and before I knew, I saw them running after a girl that walked by them.'Uh..Boys. When are they ever gonna learn.' I thought to myself. I then wondered what else they would do to annoy me.

'They're going to be a lot of trouble.' I thought to myself.

But the thing is is that I'll always be there to get them out of it, until the day I just can't.

Always.


End file.
